


Truth or Diving Drills

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Brotp, Confessions, Drama, Drunken Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not too much, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Party Games, Platonic Relationships, Small kisses, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, bros, slumber party, too many ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: Summer training camp is coming to an end and Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodani are going to celebrate with a big game of truth or dare! Not everybody shows up but those who do are ready to party! Small kisses, over dramatic confessions, and drunk teenagers ensue! (plus gay)somebody stop me from starting new fics!! i promise i'll finish walking in the rain but this one is just a fun, silly, maybe boys crying (it's me who are we kidding at this point) romp through volley-ville. forgive me if some characters lack dialogue, i put too many in here. you might want to pull up the character wiki.





	1. Suga SETS The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> ROLL CALL!!
> 
> Karasuno:  
> All the Boys  
> Nekoma:  
> Kuroo  
> Kenma  
> Yaku  
> Lev  
> Fukunaga (<3)
> 
> Fukurodani:  
> Bokuto  
> Akaashi

The room was _way_ too full. How many people were there? 15? 20? Too many. Hinata was stuck in a small ocean of teenagers and too small to see over anyone's head. There probably wasn't _that_ many people but Hinata still felt like he was drowning in volleyball players. His eyes darted around the room for an exit, when he got a great idea. He dodged under arms and half full red solo cups. Hinata tugged on the hem of Tanaka's shirt. "Lift me up. I wanna say something." he shouted over the slightly too loud music. Tanaka gave a smirk and a nod in reply. Hinata was hoisted into the air by the armpits like it was nothing. A few heads turned to see what was happening and why Tanaka was laughing so loudly. Hinata probably would've been embarrassed if it weren't for the mystery liquor he'd drank earlier and the warm feeling in his stomach. "HEY!!" the rest of the heads in the room made their way in Hinata's direction. "Who wants to play truth or dare?!" The room filled with shouts of approval with a few background groans mixed in for good measure.

Once everyone had settled, Hinata finally had a chance to count just how many of them there was. He tapped each head as he counted, some close friends, others almost complete strangers. 19 players and counting. Sugawara, the host and taxi for the night, stood from his place in the circle.

"Okay!" He clapped with a smile. Everyone quieted to listen to Suga. "Since the majority of people in this circle are intoxicated, we should set some ground rules, yeah?" a grumble of approval passed through the room. "Good! First off, so nobody gets neglected for turns, how about we spin a bottle to see who goes? Who has a bottle on hand." At least six people raised their hand with varying degrees of excitement. Suga plucked the nearest one to him, which just happened to belong to a slightly wobbly Daichi. "Thank you. Second! We don't want to make people uncomfortable so if you really _really_ don't want to do the dare or answer we'll have a nice light punishment! Anyone have suggestions?" Again many hands raised, all of them excited this time. "Uh, what about you Bokuto?"

"LET'S THROW THEM INTO THE S-STREETS!" Bokuto shouted, leaning into an indifferent Akaashi.

"Uhh. How about you... Fukunaga was it?" Suga smiled at the timid second year.

"Spin the bottle... cheek kiss.." Fukunaga mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"There! That's a good idea! Nice and lighthearted!" He returned to his spot beside the swaying Daichi. "Hinata, since you suggested the game, why don't you go first?"


	2. Accidental Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some good ol' friendship happens

It was going to just be an excuse to organize the crowd a bit, but Hinata could feel his stomach flutter with excitement. He crawled up the the bottle and gave it a hard spin. It circled three times before stopping on Nishinoya. He hollered as if he'd won the lottery. Hinata giggled, the mystery liquor still sloshing around in his stomach. "Nishinoya-senpai! Truth or Dare!"

"Truths are for wimps! Gimme your best!" He leapt to his feet and promptly tumbled back down giggling.

First question so it had to be a good one! But not too extreme! Hinata didn't want to be mean, especially not on his first turn! "Uh, lemme think!" he scratched his head. "Ah! Switch clothes with whoever's uh.. 12 people to your left!" Hinata grinned as both he and Nishinoya seemed satisfied with his dare. 

Noya counted around the circle, pointing at each person and mouthing the numbers as he did. 10, 11, 12... oh crap. His finger landed on Tsukishima Kei, the one on his team he was probably the least familiar with. He dropped his finger shook off his nerves. "Sweet! I love baggy clothes!" Noya beamed at Tsuki, who scoffed lightly. "Aw, c'mon don't give me that!" Noya stood at walked over to Tsukishima. He leaned over and extended his hand to help Tsuki up. "I'm sure Yamaguchi wouldn't mind you in my small clothes!" He winked then burst out laughing, joined by Tanaka and a few chuckles throughout the crowd. Yamaguchi flushed to a brilliant shade of scarlet while Tsuki stood and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Tsukishima huffed. He slinked off to the nearest bathroom with Nishinoya close behind. The way too drunk Bokuto shout for them to just change in the middle of the circle giggling maniacally.

"C'mon, Tsuki~" Nishinoya teased.

Tsukishima's head snapped to look back over his shoulder. "Don't call me that." He stated blankly.

"Oh, right, right! Only Yamaguchi can call you that! You must really like him!" Noya smiled innocently.

"We'll, he's the only one of you I can actually stand." Tsuki's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Oooh! You guys are so cute together!" Noya gave another dazzling smile.

Tsuki flung around. "What do you mean 'together'?" He said calmly, the tips of his ears clearly crimson.

"I'm just saying, the height difference? Very cute." Noya held up an ok.

Tsuki clicked his tongue. "Whatever, weren't we supposed to be doing something?"

Noya gasped. "The dare!" He squeaked and immediatly stripped himself of his shirt and flung it at his clothes swapping partner. Tsukki turned around and quickly disrobed, then shoved his clothes into Noya's hands, not making eye contact. Noya had no problem flopping the oversized t-shirt and jacket on but the pants posed a bit of a problem. the tops were enough to cover his (super cool) superhero underwear when standing but sitting would be different story. "Tsukishima~! Do you have a belt or something? You're pants are gigantic!"

"Wow, thanks." Tsuki groaned, tugging on the second leg of Noya's sweatpants. "There's an elastic on the inside to tighten them. You'll be fine." He pulled Noya's shirt onto his arms tried to tug it over his head. "Shit."

"What?" Noya asked straightening out his new outfit. "You stuck?" He giggled.

"Um."

"You're kidding!" Noya laughed.

"It's not my fault your shirt's so damn small!" Tsuki shouted through the cloth of Noya's t-shirt.

Noya managed to catch his breath. "Okay!" He clapped his hands together. "I'm going to help!" he shouted gleefully. 

"Just don't touch me too much." Tsukishima sighed as Noya grabbed the hem of the much-too-small shirt. He pulled the fabric away from Tsukishima’s torso, keeping his fingers on the outside. Tsuki noticed the concentration on his face right away, giving it was so obvious. Noya only showed emotions blatantly. Usually Nishinoya’s contorted face kind of weirded Tsuki out, but given the situation they were currently in, he was thankful he didn’t have to try to read a face. As gingerly as he could, Noya tugged the shirt past Tsuki’s nose, flinging off his glasses in the process. 

“Thanks…” The blond mumbled, picking his glasses off the ground.

“What was that?!” Noya gasped mockingly. “Tsukishima Kei, thanking someone? I’m shocked. Disgusted even!” he giggled.

“Shut up.” Tsuki tried to sound serious. “I’m just being polite.”

“No problem.” Noya caught the blond’s eye and smiled warmly. “The others are probably wondering where we are!” he hopped away from Tsuki.

The two accidental friends walked back to the circle of way too loud teenagers, Tsukishima trailing slightly behind Noya. He folded his arms across his chest to cover himself nonchalantly. Noya tried to not trip over his pant legs.

“Hey!” Bokuto yelled, signaling the rest of the circle to look their way. “You guys took foreeeever!” he slurred. “What were ya doin’? Makin’ out?” He giggled hysterically, almost knocking Akaashi over.

“Actually-“ Noya was interrupted with an elbow to the ribs. He turned to whisper to Tsuki. “What? Would you rather they think something happened?” He stepped closer and shouted “TSUKISHIMA GOT STUCK IN MY SHIRT!!” Tsuki felt his ears heat up. He growled under his breath, avoiding any kind of eye contact. Except nobody was laughing at him. He turned his he to see what was stopping them. 

“And if you laugh at him I _will_ bite you.” Noya’s eyes lost their spark for such a short amount of time Tsuki could’ve imagined it. He could’ve if it weren’t for the fact that Bokuto had stopped swaying for the first time that night.

“Why would we laugh?” Yamaguchi said fidgeting with his fingers. 

“Yeah! It’s not Tsuki’s fault he’s so big!” Hinata interrupted.

“Wow. Thanks.” Tsukishima scoffed. “And don’t call me that.”

A holler came from the circle. “Woo! Kei! Looking good!” Kuroo whistled.  
Tsukishima realized he’d let his arms drop from covering him. “Don’t call me that either.”


End file.
